


Yurivision

by inmylife



Category: The Eurovision Song Contest - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eurovision, Internet Friends AU, the squad's adventures on rabb.it, yurio stans sergey lazarev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: Emil and Phichit convince most of the group chat to rabb.it Eurovision together. It helps that most of them are European.In the same universe as my other YOI fic, A Russian Man On Skates, but generally unrelated.Each show is split in half so the chapters don't get too long - each semi final is 2 chapters and each final is 2 chapters.





	1. 2016/First Semi/1-9

Phichit: alright guys who's ready to rabb.it  
Emil: MEEEEEEEE  
Yuri: do i really have to do this  
Mila: yes i do, as your mom i say so  
Yuri: ??????  
Emil: ok is everyone here  
Phichit: let's see who's online  
Viktor: im here its not a party without me  
Phichit: viktor emil me yurio yuuri the twins chris mila georgi (!!! hi georgi) otabek seung gil guang hong leo  
Phichit: that's everyone  
Yuuri: are minami and jj not watching? I know the nishigoris havent been online for a while but  
Otabek: they're not going to watch, to my knowledge  
Emil: OK OK SO.  
Sara: so?  
Emil: WE ARE STARTING WITH MY FAVORITE SEMI FINAL EVER  
Sara: (hint: its because czechia qualified)  
Seung-Gil: *it's  
Emil: don't drag me like this  
Emil: AKA THE FIRST ONE FROM THIS YEAR  
Phichit: this semi final will make you cry do not trust emil he is lies  
Phichit: anyways im hitting play (and crying bc jyri, y'all will see)  
Leo: what's going on  
Emil: those are the hosts you'll love them  
Leo: who's hosting it's just singing  
Phichit: oh he won last year so he's performing it again but yeah he also is hosting  
Guang Hong: ok i'm liking this so far the hosts are cool  
Otabek: what's this?  
Viktor: it's the postcard it's like an intro video  
Leo: oh this is cute she seems nice i trust her  
Yuuri: so this is finland?  
Viktor: yeah  
Georgi: this song disappointed me  
Leo: what is she wearing oh my god  
Mila: the outfits get worse  
Guang Hong: ...she cant sing i feel attacked ok i feel attacked  
Yuuri: as a musician i feel attacked by her omg  
Sara: cmon guys she looks like she's having fun  
Georgi: ok moving on  
Seung-Gil: Oh, a picnic. This is nice.  
Viktor: seung gil you're iconic  
Yuri: this song does not make sense  
Phichit: the sun thing is nice  
Yuuri: what sun thing  
Phichit: it's in the background it comes later  
Yuri: it still doesnt make sense  
Otabek: i actually liked it  
Emil: now for moldova or as i like to call it fake romania  
Sara: she's so cute i'm gay  
Mila: she has my hair color  
Leo: ok she seems sweet  
Guang Hong: this is kinda nice??  
Yuuri: she's flat  
Emil: dude where  
Yuuri: SHE'S FLAT  
Emil: WHERE  
Georgi: ...ok i dont understand why there has to be an astronaut but moldova just do your thing as long as you love yourself its all good  
Leo: i was not expecting a breakdancing astronaut but okay  
Viktor: oh hungary i like this one  
Leo: what's he cooking  
Sara: hungarian food  
Leo: no shit  
Emil: viktor wyd this is overrated as shit  
Yuuri: ok 30 seconds in i dont like his voice  
Viktor: i'm breaking up with you  
Yuuri: we're not dating also you live on another continent wyd viktor  
Sara: say what you will about the song the floor effects are bomb  
Mila: i love his little background guys, background guys for eurovision 2017  
Emil: a dal has already started you plebeian  
Sara: thats true the background guys are new fave  
Michele: this is… not bad, i hated it in may but now i dont????  
Otabek: i think this is the first actually good song  
Emil: OH SHIT CROATIA  
Phichit: i like croatia and anyone who doesn't can eat my ass  
Sara: im gay  
Michele: we know  
Guang Hong: she seems like a little fairy creature slash librarian this is cute  
Yuuri: what is she wearing  
Yuri: -all of europe, 2016  
Seung Gil: I'm not sure what she was trying to accomplish with this.  
Guang Hong: the song still sounds like a fairy librarian but i think she's sick  
Phichit: yeah she was and so was azerbaijan i think  
Georgi: yikes, smth was really going around  
Emil: oho, costume change time  
Phichit: i love this part  
Seung Gil: Okay, I don't like this at all.  
Phichit: EAT MY ASS SEUNG GIL  
Seung Gil: Gladly.  
Viktor: oh my god??????  
Guang Hong: whats going on  
Phichit: eurovision taxi  
Emil: just go with it  
Leo: who are those two really hype people in the car there  
Emil: they're wiwibloggs we don't like them  
Phichit: they dragged erin on tumblr  
Yuuri: who's erin  
Emil: one of the europals  
Phichit: she sings like an angel  
Emil: phichit not now  
Leo: SAKHJDKHHKJDSKJHS WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT  
Yuri: it's mr lordi aka the only eurovision act i actually like  
Viktor: of course yuri likes hard rock hallelujah and not party for everybody  
Michele: oh the netherlands i remember this  
Sara: did you see the memes about his bar mickey  
Michele: ????  
Sara: he has a bar and francesca from italy went to it and also some other people  
Georgi: he's so outdoorsy im confuse  
Yuuri: ME  
Yuri: oh god country noooooooo  
Mila: this is mom music. My mom voted for this song  
Mila: and poland but that comes later  
Emil: i hate poland  
Michele: yes we know  
Sara: youre one to talk little brother  
Michele: seven. minutes. let me live.  
Sara: there's a clock on the floor  
Mila: did you just notice  
Yuuri: his singing hurts my soul  
Yuuri: he sounds like a farmer  
Yuuri: a racist tulip farmer  
Viktor: o hmygod yuuri  
Guang Hong: thats sexual ugh straight people  
Phichit: he's bi and has a boyfriend sorry guang hong  
Yuuri: ugh cis people  
Yuri: ^good post  
Viktor: yuuri aren't you cis  
Yuuri: nah and neither are you so shut your mouth  
Mila: OH ARMENIA I LOVE THIS ONE  
Mila: I VOTED THE HELL OUT OF THIS ONE  
Mila: IM SO GAY  
Sara: first of all i just really love this postcard  
Sara: how she manages to look good while making bread i will never know  
Mila: excuse you im cute as hell baking bread  
Leo: ok this is a song for the lesbians can i leave now  
Mila: NO  
Phichit: NO  
Sara: NO  
Emil: NO  
Leo: yikes okay  
Mila: im gay im gay im gay im gay im gay  
Sara: im so gay omg im so GAY FOR THIS WOMAN SLAY ME  
Mila: WE'RE GAY WE'RE GAY WE'RE GAY WE'RE GAY  
Sara: WE ARE GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
Mila: gay gay gay  
Sara: everyone is gay  
Mila: we are all (gay)  
Phichit: best use of that meme ever. are you done  
Sara: no but iveta is done so we can shut up right mila  
Mila: ...fine  
Emil: i forgot about his postcard tbh  
Leo: he's old and creepy  
Phichit: nah he seems like a nice guy tbh  
Phichit: very cultured  
Phichit: its just his staging  
Seung-Gil: *It's  
Phichit: and the fact that he's not actually sammarinese  
Guang Hong: that's a word??  
Michele: *fake italian  
Phichit: ya  
Leo: oh my god  
Georgi: don't remind me  
Emil: I MISS THE DISCO I MISS THE DISCO I MISS THE DISCO  
Viktor: those aren't the lyrics???  
Phichit: FLYING THROUGH THE AIIIIRRRRR  
Yuuri: ok but WHY is he in a disco  
Guang Hong: and why are all these teenage girls dancing around him this is creepy  
Leo: im sorry serhat i dont trust you  
Leo: how much do we want to bet he's a pedo  
Phichit: no i think serhat is pure it's just that the song and the staging...aren't and that's not his fault  
Yuri: finally it's over  
Yuri: ITS TIME FOR MOTHER RUSSIA  
Mila: yuri jesus christ you have got to be kidding me  
Viktor: this postcard… im loving it  
Yuuri: ba da ba bop da  
Viktor: ????  
Yuuri: it's the mcdonalds commercial  
Seung Gil: Is he already an established pop star?  
Mila: yeah  
Otabek: yuri loves him  
Yuri: OTABEK  
OtabeK: you send me pictures from his instagram all the time, what?  
Yuri: SHUT UP ITS STARTING ITS STARTINGGGGG  
Seung Gil: *It's  
Yuri: i'm gay  
Yuuri: ^relatable  
Viktor: good post op  
Sara: this man makes me straight  
Mila: rude  
Leo: I like the screen this is fun i love me some digital effects  
Phichit: here it comes here it comes  
Leo: HOW IS HE DOING THAT  
Viktor: does anyone know seriously  
Yuri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Otabek: i'm starting to understand  
Yuuri: fdjkljkdsafkdkj did he just.  
Phichit: climb the wall? yes he did  
Emil: i hate him too. fucking televote  
Yuri: FIGHT ME  
Leo: he looks sweet  
Guang Hong: brb freaking out over the wall stunt like HOW  
Leo: he muST BE PROTECTED  
Yuri: THANK YOU LEO FOR BEING A SANE HUMAN BEING  
Leo: i can't believe yurio complimented me i feel so ##blessed  
Mila: oh not leo too i can't deal with two sergey stans 


	2. 2016/First Semi/10-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry for not updating - NF season + lost my phone + getting back into another fandom = me not updating. But have no fear - I'm back with another chapter of your favorite dorks! Russian Man On Skates will also be updated soon.

  
Emil: TIME FOR THE BEST SONG EVER AKA OURS  
Guang Hong: are you always this hype over your entries or  
Georgi: again, why are these people so much...outside  
Emil: GABRIELA I LOVE YOUUUUUUU  
Otabek: here we go  
Leo: oh this is pretty  
Viktor: it's kinda boring idk  
Viktor: i didn't vote for it  
Emil: i'm unstanning viktor  
Viktor: you stanned me????  
Yuuri: did i ever tell you guys how much i love songs in 3/4 time  
Emil: HERE COMES THE BUILD   
Emil: AND  
Guang Hong: wow what an anticlimax  
Emil: shut up she is a princess gabriela i love you  
Michele: i mean ok???  
Sara: it's pretty i guess  
Mila: cyprus  
Yuri: YES BITCHES  
Sara: i remember this from the final  
Sara: please no  
Yuri: are you kidding me??? those camera cuts are A R T  
Christophe: why are they throwing a tv out the window  
Viktor: i do not trust these men  
Phichit: let them live ok  
Phichit: they are just ex cons trying to live a normal live  
Emil: phichit now is not the time for fanfiction  
Seung Gil: Good. I thought he was serious.  
Phichit: seung gil since when am i serious  
Otabek: i don't think i like this  
Yuri: smh i love it  
Mila: it's just so…………. loud  
Sara: OH THIS IS THE DISNEY PRINCESS ONE  
Phichit: otherwise known as, austria  
Sara: GAY GAY GAY GAY  
Leo: oh she's adorable  
Leo: i like her already  
Viktor: i love this it's so sweet  
Guang Hong: that's not english  
Emil: what a wise observation guang hong  
Guang Hong: ???? yes but what IS it  
Christophe: it's french  
Christophe: i am offended you don't know that  
Yuuri: but doesn't austria speak german?  
Phichit: they do but zoe is singing in french  
Emil: and we don't drag her for it because she is our princess and we love her  
Phichit: YUP OKAY TIME FOR SAD  
Yuuri: he's naked???  
Viktor: yes yuuri so i see  
Guang Hong: why he sing so deep  
Mila: i will never understand why there had to be playing cards  
Sara: he's trying too hard to be sexy  
Sara: straight people  
Emil: that's the suit david lindgren stole  
Yuuri: who?  
Seung Gil: I genuinely like this, but I'm not sure why.  
Emil: ASHADJKJDHSHJHJ SEUNG GIL  
Georgi: samra is so adorable  
Mila: i'm gay pt two  
Sara: i think it's a lot more parts than two  
Emil: she's sick :(((((((  
Yuuri: poor girl  
Yuuri: idk the song is alright  
Phichit: i really hate this  
Georgi: i really love this  
Sara: ngl she is kinda sexy but. those live vocals tho  
Yuri: GET LIT  
Phichit: yurio no  
Emil: all of two people in the fandom like this song  
Phichit: why is that girl there  
Emil: she's not doing anything  
Viktor: no look she's mic'ed she's doing backing vocals  
Michele: i mean i don't HATE it  
Emil: fun fact this was named most forgettable entry by wiwibloggs  
Guang Hong: what the fuck is a wiwiblog  
Phichit: ...you don't want to know  
Emil: ROBBED QUEEN PART TWO  
Emil: i voted the fuck out of this  
Phichit: i came late to the party :(  
Mila: phichit you can't even vote  
Viktor: god this is epic  
Viktor: i'd kind of forgotten about this  
Phichit: HOW DARE  
Phichit: HOW DARE YOU FORGET QUEEN GRETA SALOME  
Emil: i . i just  
Emil: does the rest of europe just have no music taste or  
Mila: okay boys moving on  
Emil: WE WILL NEVER MOVE ON  
Georgi: this is one of the only ones i remember  
Emil: it gets points for no english that's for sure  
Seung Gil: They are wearing tinfoil.  
Emil: what an. Leo what's the word it starts with a  
Leo: astute?  
Emil: yeah. What an astute observation seung gil  
Leo: oh leave seung gil alone lol  
Emil: they placed eleventh. robbed  
Georgi: i heard this broke their qualifying record which is a CRYING SHAME bcause i love it  
Emil: i don't think anyone LOVES it  
Mila: wait what is that  
Sara: it's the rapper  
Georgi: his name is jala  
Emil: it makes me think of spain 2010  
Phichit: johnny jump??  
Emil: YEAAAA  
Seung Gil: She seems nice.  
Mila: yes this lady looks trustworthy  
Phichit: esc drinking game drink every time there's food in the postcard  
Emil: fun fact she broke the rules  
Viktor: what how  
Emil: there's only supposed to be six people on stage  
Emil: but she was pregnant so that's seven  
Michele: welcome to malta or as i like to call it fake italy part 2  
Otabek: why is there just a head?  
Leo: for the aesthetic otabek jksadjjfkjkdf get with it  
Guang Hong: this dancer is good idk the song is decent  
Phichit: we're skipping ahead now don't mind us  
Emil: NO U HAVE TO SHOW THEM THE GRAY PEOPLE  
Phichit: OH TRU  
Phichit: so this is the grey people it's a dance piece and a rlly good interval act  
Emil: not as good as riverdance though  
Phichit: have you ever even seen riverdance  
Emil: ...no  
Viktor: wait i forget  
Viktor: what's the story here  
Seung Gil: They're supposed to be refugees, I think.  
Emil: ^ yeah  
Sara: oh no not the kid  
Leo: ajkldkjfkj this is tearing my heartstrings  
Phichit: k skipping ahead  
Georgi: who is that  
Emil: that's jon ola sand  
Emil: he's eurovision dumbledore, i think petra says that at some point  
Phichit: they're announcing the qualifiers prepare for pain  
Sara: yay armenia  
Emil: it just,,,,,,, it always makes me so happy hearing them call the czech rep,,,  
Mila: well there's us but that's no surprise  
Phichit: this part always makes me so nervous  
Seung Gil: Oh good, Malta qualified!  
Sara: Ira Losco is apparently a v good post  
Emil: have you seen pictures of her with her baby it's so cute   
Sara: OMG YESSSS  
Michele: ok that's enough moving on 


	3. 2016/Second Semi/1-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at me updating twice in two weeks i go zoom zoom with the updates

Phichit: semi final two who's ready to DIE  
Emil: hi petra hi mans  
Leo: askjlkj what is this  
Viktor: this is eurovision leo aren't you listening  
Emil: this remains one of my favorite opening acts since 2009  
Yuri: this is gay  
Mila: you're gay  
Sara: i want a musical of this  
Sara: just mans and petra on the town you know  
Sara: singing  
Phichit: just, you know  
Sara: yeah  
Chris: i object to their french  
Guang Hong: oh who is this he's cuteeeeeeee  
Emil: that's justs sirmais aka pewdiepie aka me  
Viktor: that's the latvian kid  
Yuuri: he's cute  
Viktor: yuuri no  
Yuuri: what?  
Guang Hong: this song is a JAM i like v much  
Guang Hong: he qualifies right  
Emil: can't tell you  
Phichit: google it  
Chris: yes  
Guang Hong: thanks chris for being a true friend  
Sara: it sounds like his vocal chords are being torn out  
Sara: and he LIKES it  
Mila: says you  
Mila: i could rip out ur vocal chords and u'd like it  
Michele: KJFSKJDS NO   
Chris: take it to pm. good luck on your conquest mila  
Mila: women are not conquests but i don't expect you to know that  
Chris: because I'm a guy?  
Mila: because you're dating one  
Georgi: can we skip this  
Emil: no but i hate it too dw  
Mila: MOM MUSIC  
Yuuri: what is this and why do you hate it  
Viktor: he looks like a conquistador  
Leo: no?? he looks like a hipster white boy bc that's what he IS  
Yuuri: this isn't. terrible???  
Seung Gil: Yuuri, I have unconventional music taste, and even I know that this song is terrible.  
Emil: seung gil speaking the truth  
Chris: brb crying  
Chris: FOR THE SECOND YEAR IN A ROW  
Sara: i'm still gay u guys  
Mila: this postcard is giving me high expectations but i know she doesn't deliver lol so  
Sara: shut up and let me have feelings she's cute  
Yuuri: what is that dress  
Georgi: oh no  
Viktor: is she doing squats?  
Phichit: yup  
Emil: cmon though seriously who dyes their hair a week before the most important concert of their lives  
Chris: you know the last time we sent a canadian it was celine dion  
Chris: and she WON  
Yuuri: did you really send celine dion  
Chris: YES google it i'm literally not kidding  
Phichit: israel  
Viktor: he's the gay one right  
Emil: i think more than one of them are gay but he's the  
Emil: the stereotypically gay one i guess  
Yuuri: this is nice. seems soft  
Viktor: i live for those hoop dancers tbh  
Leo: ikr???? the STAMINA the CORE it takes  
Viktor: i bet they're the student athlete meme  
Leo: KJLSDKJJSDJD VIKTOR  
Yuuri: memes aside i REALLY like this  
Phichit: not a bad post tbh  
Viktor: michele has italy we have fake russia  
Yurio: this is good fake russia though  
Yurio: bad fake russia comes later  
Mila: ukraine is not fake russia  
Georgi: yes it is, they're slavs but their country is smaller  
Michele: doesn't that make most of eastern europe fake russia then  
Sara: mickey don't  
Yuuri: um.  
Leo: oh he wasn't really naked?????  
Phichit: yeah that's not allowed  
Yurio: this is good tbh  
Yurio: generally i do not like fake russia songs but this is good  
Emil: yurio……….. honey no  
Yurio: shut up  
Guang Hong: WHY IS THERE A BABY DKJLSKJLFEFU  
Otabek: who's this now?  
Phichit: serbia  
Mila: i am slightly less gay than earlier but i am still gay  
Otabek: i like her voice.  
Sara: i know right???? She could totally step on me  
Otabek: is this about domestic abuse?  
Emil: yep  
Seung Gil: Thank you, Captain Obvious.  
Otabek: seung gil do you want to fight?  
Seung Gil: Not today, thanks.  
Otabek: anyway, i like this.  
Emil: ...ireland  
Phichit:...yeah  
Viktor: ??? I don't remember this  
Phichit: yeah for good reason  
Sara: oh I think i remember this  
Chris: me too, it was terrible  
Phichit: fun fact he's a newscaster  
Leo: lol what's a news guy doing at a song contest  
Michele: he has no business here, you'll see  
Guang Hong: HARSH  
Seung Gil: Emil, I think I see your point.  
Otabek: he seems to be enjoying himself, why can't you guys just let him be happy?  
Yuri: do you think any of us knows how to do that otabek ruslan altin  
Mila: you overestimate me  
Georgi: breaking out the full names there are you  
Emil: OK, now that we've gotten dicky byrne out of the way  
Seung Gil: *Nicky  
Emil: I did that on purpose  
Yuri: she is singing in fake russian  
Leo: seems like a nice lady i guess???? but her song is boring  
Viktor: she was in eurovision before right??  
Mila: i think so, a couple years ago  
Mila: that was the year we came second  
Mila: her song was epic  
Phichit: prepare for disappointment  
Sara: I'd wear that dress tbh  
Leo: i'm bored ngl  
Yuuri: oH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT  
Yuri: a scream what else  
Georgi: shut up, i like this a lot  
Emil: AND NOW DONNY FREAKING MONTELL  
Michele: he has a kid??  
Phichit: two now actually  
Michele: i like that his family's in it that's adorable  
Leo: i already like this and we're what, twenty seconds in?  
Chris: i like his hair  
Guang Hong: this is quality music right here  
Viktor: chris no  
Guang Hong: LEO DID YOU SEE THAT  
Leo: ASJKLFKS HE DID #THAT  
Leo: i really love this emil and phichit i love you for showing me this beautiful man  
Emil: we're happy to help


	4. 2016/Second Semi/10-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...look who it is, FINALLY sliding back in here really shady with an update 
> 
> i'm so so sorry it's just that i have 20444839203 billion other writing projects rn and maybe half of them are fics and i just keep forgetting ok

Phichit: snakestralia  
Leo: real talk australia isn't europe  
Michele: yes why are they here  
Mila: to slay  
Sara: mila this is so basic what the fuck  
Mila: shut up, i spent half my votes on this  
Otabek: why is she sitting on a box?  
Seung Gil: Good question.  
Yuuri: whoaaaa she has a voice on her  
Guang Hong: oh stuff is happening on the box okay  
Viktor: it's like she's screaming but it sounds really nice  
Viktor: wait when did she get off the box  
Emil: lol can't wait to see what y'all think of THIS  
Georgi: you can see her boobs  
Chris: i think that's sort of the point  
Guang Hong: this is like. ripoff taylor swift  
Phichit: basically  
Seung Gil: This is a nice song.  
Emil: ...seung gil no  
Michele: can anyone explain the pole dancer  
Emil: slovenia has been known to make...questionable choices this is fact  
Phichit: see - omar naber, tinkara kovac, marjetka vovk's wedding dress  
Viktor: what  
Emil: you'll see  
Mila: in which i continue to be very gay  
Phichit: POLI GENOVA  
Emil: na inat was better #sipstea  
Sara: oh look children  
Guang Hong: this is a bop  
Guang Hong: boppity bop bop  
Mila: RIGHT???????  
Sara: i love her haircut  
Michele: don't get any ideas  
Chris: i love  
Chris: lovelovelove  
Chris: i used all my semi votes on this  
Yuri: more fake russian  
Mila: oh hush  
Phichit: oh god  
Phichit: emil can we skip this  
Emil: no because one of them might like it  
Emil: u can suffer through it  
-no one talks for the entire three minutes-  
Sara: ...WELL  
Yuuri: it was meh at best  
Viktor: ok moving on  
Emil: OH HELL YEAH  
Sara: queen  
Yuri: she shouldn't have won goddamnit  
Mila: come on play nice  
Chris: keep your fucking politics out of this  
Leo: this is creepy  
Otabek: that almost sounds like kazakh?  
Phichit: it's crimean tatar which is turkic so that makes sense  
Seung Gil: I thought this wasn't supposed to be about politics?  
Emil: it's about history  
Emil: nominally  
Yurio: but it's really about politics because I MEAN  
Otabek: politics aside, this is pretty cool  
Otabek: oh, that last part is REALLY NICE  
Viktor: i think that's the first time you've used capital letters ever  
Michele: norway  
Leo: oh she seems super sweet  
Guang Hong: yeah she's pretty  
Mila: i like her dress  
Sara: tbh isn't bad  
Yuuri: WHAT WAS THAT  
Viktor: ????  
Yuuri: WHY WOULD THEY JUST,,,,,, CHANGE THE TEMPO LIKE THAT  
Yuuri: WHY  
Yuuri: THIS IS TERRIBLE GHKJHGHHG  
Yuri: it's weird seeing you annoyed  
Yuri: i think i like it though  
Mila: yurio  
Yuri: what?  
Michele: oh i voted for this  
Phichit: this is my last place michele no are you kidding  
Leo: ???? idk  
Yuri: this was ok  
Yuri: they tried too hard  
Yuuri: oh sweet jesus what is this  
Mila: can we not watch this? emil this is the only one i remember actually hating  
Emil: no we have to watch them all  
Michele: shush mila this is good  
Georgi: ??????????  
Seung Gil: I don't hate it or love it. Mostly, I'm confused.  
Otabek: ^ good post  
Michele: HERE COMES THE LIGHT SHOWWWWW  
Phichit: apparently they had to put trigger warnings in the individual broadcasts for this  
Phichit: or at least in the british one  
Chris: they did in ours too  
Viktor: i'm so glad that's over  
Sara: i don't remember this at all  
Phichit: well the good news is we're almost done  
Sara: oh this is the one emil hates  
Sara: why do you hate this again  
Emil: because the new lyrics are shit and it was a lot better with the guitar  
Leo: dude she has a nice voice don't fault her that  
Guang Hong: agreed tho  
Guang Hong: the lyrics are shit  
Yuuri: talented singer shit song  
Viktor: true  
Chris: oh she's ADORABLE  
Mila: i'm gay  
Viktor: this sounds like that one song  
Yuri: "that one song"  
Viktor: you know  
Viktor: and another one down and another one down  
Mila: it sounds like discount megan trainor  
Yuri: another one bites the dust?  
Viktor: YEA  
Leo: i'm loving this??????  
Leo: she's so  
Leo: she's OWNING it fhkjkjfkjfkj  
Leo: i love all of this  
Emil: do you guy s wanna watch the dance thingy or do we wanna skip it  
Phichit: skipskipskip pls  
Emil: anyone else?  
Michele: yes to skip this one is weird  
Emil: ok skipping to the qualifiers  
Leo: praying 4 my girl laura  
Leo: yes ok donny got through  
Phichit: brb crying  
Phichit: semi one is the death semi???? THEY ARE ALL THE DEATH SEMI  
Leo: come on come on come on  
Mila: oh she looks so nervous  
Emil: have you seen that video of the dutch delegation in their hotel  
Leo: YASSSSSSS KJLFSKSJDKJLSKJLFKJLKLJLK GOOD POST  
Mila: i like seeing poli qualify because she didn't in 2011  
Phichit: they're all so happy skjldsfkj  
Yuuri: israel got through, nice


End file.
